<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience, My Bunny by crowtatoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809669">Patience, My Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtatoes/pseuds/crowtatoes'>crowtatoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, bunny outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtatoes/pseuds/crowtatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience, My Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to the dimly lit office creeks open as the brunet steps inside, quietly closing it behind him. He straightens himself as he looks on at the older man sitting across the room. Questions of why he could’ve possibly been called in here flooding his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, sir?” Goro says, deadpan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Shido a moment to actually, properly acknowledge his presence. As if it’s Goro who has to wait on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite being the one who was urgently phoned into this sudden meeting. Eventually, he looks up from his laptop, though only a half-hearted glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Goro watches as he yanks open one of the desk drawers and pulls out a small plastic bag. He tosses it up on his desk with hardly a care and returns to his work. “Put these on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it’s one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>matters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This… isn’t the first time Goro has been called into Shido’s office for things like this. His summonings to this room have always been for a variety of reasons. Be it to discuss a new target, or for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfaction </span>
  </em>
  <span>purposes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like today will be the latter. Especially when Goro approaches the desk to peak inside the bag ordered unto him. His face grimaces when he sees its contents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s some sort of… costume. And a single, light-pink pill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His bewilderment quickly turns into mortification when he actually reaches inside and pulls out the attire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is a…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me… to wear… this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?” Shido’s question is worded more like a threat as he peers over the rim of his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir…” he lies. Of course it’s a fucking problem. Of all the humiliating things to force him to perform—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sucks in a breath and calms himself. Fighting it would only cause him trouble. He might as well just bear through it and get this shit over with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the same routine as always. Goro’s delicate, gloved fingers trace over the buttons along his pea coat, carefully undoing each one and sliding the layer of clothing off. He watches Shido’s eyes glance over to him as his dress shirt falls off his shoulders to reveal the milky skin beneath. Goro always makes sure to go slow when stripping, he knows Shido appreciates a good show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dress pants are the next to go. The clinckling sounds of a belt buckle being undone disrupts the quiet atmosphere of the room. Hooking a thumb beneath his underwear, he yanks both garments down at once, leaving him stark naked in the middle of the office. Ready to put on the ridiculous attire his father insists he wear this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s...a bit of a tight squeeze around his hips and backside, but he thinks he’s finally got it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro stands before the desk now clad in the black, backless leotard. The ivory skin of his chest, shoulders, and back now exposed to the cool air and eliciting goosebumps across his body. His legs and hips are covered in a tight stretch of dark-blue spandex that hugs his shapely figure perfectly, especially around the backside. It feels so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything is so tight and leaves little to the imagination, it feels as if he’s wearing a second skin. The black high heels are uncomfortable, and he can feel the small cotton tail above his ass bob side to side as he adjusts the bunny ears atop his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliating. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shido looks up from his laptop, an amused smirk stretching across his face as he eyes him up and down. He seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleased with what he’s looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asshole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man pushes away from his desk slightly and leans back in his chair, patting his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro wants to grimace, scoff, throw something across the room—</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he knows that all he can do is smile, look pretty, and give him what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another delay, he steps over to the other side of the desk, looking down at the spread apart legs and already visible erection awaiting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a hand on the older man’s chest for balance, he lifts one leg up, then the other, until seating himself into a straddling position atop his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Shido’s hand comes around to slide up and down the length of his back, eventually settling on the curve of his ass. The man’s fingers dent into the plush flesh concealed under thin fabric. Squeezing and groping his favored asset to his leisure. He hums delightfully at the way Goro shivers under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, he returns his attention to the email displayed on his laptop. His hand kept firmly on the brunet’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is he not going to touch him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was the point in subjecting him to this then?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro squirms awkwardly in his lap, unsure of what exactly he’s supposed to do here. Shido’s grip on his ass tightens somewhat and pulls him closer against him. The brunet cooperates by edging closer as well, pressing his chest flush against his father’s and as he does so, he feels something pressing against his crotch. It takes him a moment to realize that Shido is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah…” Goro’s breath hitches when he feels his cock rub up against his own growing erection. The drastic difference in their size is now more clear than ever. He subconsciously ruts against his papa’s lap, growing increasingly desperate for any type of friction—however, Shido’s hand holds him firmly in place. Preventing him from moving without permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s mortifying, how Goro’s disgust can so easily turn into desperation and want. In just a matter of minutes and a few light touches, he already finds himself whimpering and huffing breathless, wanton cries for papa’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa…” he pleads. “Please touch me more…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations of the man’s laugh above him as he presses into his body goes right to his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, my bunny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is like silk and the use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘my’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>admittedly makes Goro want more. He loves it when papa feels possessive. Makes him feel wanted and adored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ahh…” Goro can’t help but feel himself become unraveled beneath him, but he does as he’s told and attempts to be patient. He wants to be good. He wants to please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more, agonizingly long moments, Shido finally turns his attention </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his work and to the flushed mess of a young man squirming in his lap. Without a word, he brings his other hand over his ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, forcing a surprised moan out of the bunny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” He smirks as he holds both mounds of flesh in his hands. “You want to be touched, my bunny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!” Goro doesn't even hesitate in giving his answer. “Yes, please touch me, papa… Fuck me, use me however you want! Please, please, please, please…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands pull away at the spandex separating him from his son’s skin. The sounds of fabric tearing apart coupled with Goro’s whimpering fills the quiet office space. The older man brings his fingers up to Goro’s lips, expectantly. The brunet obeys without question and opens his mouth for him, feeling the large digits slip between his lips and fuck his mouth. Goro’s tongue licks and curls around them, moaning into the feeling. After a few moments, he removes his fingers, the digits now coated in saliva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knows it, Shido’s wet fingers are dipping into the space between his ass and playing half heartedly with his hole. Brushing against the sensitive ring of muscle and effectively teasing him. Goro wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face into his chest, the pungent scent of his cologne filling his nostrils as he rocks back and forth against his touches, urging Shido to put them inside. After even more grueling moments of tortuously toying with his ass, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>slips inside and when he does—</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, does it feel like pure bliss to finally be fucked with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think a harlot like you is worth receiving my dick?” Shido bites as he pumps his fingers in and out of his bunny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa…” Goro isn’t even listening hardly, instead focusing on the incredible feeling of his father’s fingers. “Ah, you feel so good…! Papa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*SMACK*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shido slaps his free hand against his ass, causing Goro to yelp and stutter in his movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you a question,” he mutters sternly. “What makes you think you deserve to be fucked? Have you been a good boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro warbles. “Y-Yes… I’ll be a good boy for papa. I promise, I promise—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shido slides the laptop out of the way before lifting Goro up by his hips and slamming him atop the desk, flipping him over on his stomach. His ass now even more exposed and vulnerable to the older man’s liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro only momentarily feels his tip pressing against his entrance before Shido impatiently shoves his cock all the way inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broken cries escape Goro’s throat as he’s fucked roughly against the desk. Shido’s grip on his hips is bruising as he’s fucked back and forth continuously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet it feels so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels more than satisfying being manhandled and put in his place like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves being used as a plaything for papa, something to be toyed with yet wanted more and more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s climax is already hitting him, soaking the front of his costume as he cums untouched, and yet Shido still continues to pound into him at such a punishing angle. Paying no heed to the brunet’s sensitive, fucked-out body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any warning, Shido releases inside of him. Goro can feel the hot fluids seeping into him, coating his insides in hot, sticky want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido pumps a few shallow thrusts into him, as if to spend every last drop he has inside of his son. Eventually, he pulls out and releases his hold on the boy’s hips to zip himself back up and straighten himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the next moment, Shido is tugging his limp body off of the desk and onto the floor. The older man seats himself and returns to his work as if nothing ever happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can leave now,” he mutters without even looking at the mess of cum, torn fabric, and bruises he’s thrown onto the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro knows staying any longer would only irritate him, so he stands and collects his clothes. He just opts to pull his dress pants and coat over himself with intent to clean up when he gets home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective approaches the door, a slight limp in his step, and slips out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>